a) Field of the Invention
The invention generally concerns an enclosure for establishing a coupling between two lengths of tubing. In particular, the invention provides shielding for transmission lines extending through the coupling.
b) Description of Related Art
In order to splice, repair or access transmission lines running through a continuous length of protective tubing, it is necessary to remove a portion of the tubing. Conventionally, this is accomplished by cutting away a section of the tubing leaving a pair of tubing terminuses and an interposed gap.
To provide some measure of protection to the otherwise exposed transmission lines, it is known to apply a coating of material which concurrently congeals around the terminuses and the exposed transmission lines. Disadvantages of such a system generally include protection which deteriorates over time as the coating becomes brittle, and insufficient impact resistance.
It is also known to axially slit a piece of replacement tubing which has a slightly larger diameter than the original tubing. The replacement tubing is expanded and slipped over the exposed transmission lines so as to extend between and overlay both terminuses. Disadvantages of this system include difficulty expanding and installing the replacement tubing, as well as a significant potential of irreparably deforming the replacement tubing.